


I Love You More Than This Bag of Chips

by warblerweisman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mick is surrounded by nerds, Mick loves a good sandwich, Nate is a dork, Rare Pair week 2k17, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Mick doesn't think he deserves love. Nate doesn't think he could get this lucky.





	I Love You More Than This Bag of Chips

He honestly didn’t know where the hell Rip kept finding these nerds. First he had haircut, who was always spouting off science facts. Then there was Gray, who was always trying to act like he was the smartest guy in the room. He was tired of nerds. He was headed to grab a beer when he saw some guy in the kitchen talking to Haircut. “Who the hell is this?” He asked, eying the new guy cautiously, while he grabbed a six pack. Ray was sounding excited. “Mick, meet Nate Heywood, the team historian.” Ray turned to look at Nate. “Meet Mick, team thief and arsonist.” 

Mick’s expression blanked. Nate Heywood. He’d seen those words every day. They were on his chest. He grabbed his beer and backed out to go sit in his room and think about all of this. This couldn’t be him. This couldn’t be his Nate. 

He sat there in the kitchen once the man apparently described as an “arsonist” left. Nate finally spoke up. “Does Mick happen to have a last name?” Ray looked confused. “Yeah, Mick Rory, why?” Nate’s eyes lit up when he heard that. He pulled at the collar of his shirt till the name on the back of his shoulder was exposed. “Because I never thought I’d meet him.” Ray’s eyebrows raised. “I honestly thought Mick and Snart were soulmates.. TIll well, him and Sara…” He rambled. Nate was still all smiles. “Do you have any idea where he would have headed. Ray shook his head. “No, but I do know whenever he gets drunk, he’s usually hungry, so it might be wise to take him a sandwich.” Nate got to work making him some food with a smile. 

He went to him with a smile, carrying plates with two nice and warm grilled ham and cheese sandwiches, with some chips. He had to knock with his elbow, only to be greeted by Mick’s gruff voice. “Who’s there?” He spoke up. “It’s Nate. I figured that you would need something to eat, so I brought food.”

He was greeted with Mick opening the door. “What kind of food?” He asked. Nate grinned and held up one of the plates. “Hot ham and cheese sandwich, and the best flavor of chip of all.” Mick’s eyebrows raised. “Sour Cream and Onion?” Nate grinned, “Is there any other chip that should be eaten?” Mick smiled a little and stepped aside. “You wanna come in and eat, dork?” Nate looked a little confused at the nickname, but he decided to just let it be for the time being as he followed Mick into the room. 

The both sat down on Mick’s bed, eating their sandwiches in silence, until Mick spoke up, with a mouthful of food. “So, uh, do you got my name?” Nate’s eyebrows raised. “Wait, so I’m you..you..” He trailed off and decided to shove a few chips in his mouth to stop his rambling. Mick lifted his shirt, revealing the words directly over his heart. Mate traced the tip of his fingers over each and every letter that was perfectly etched into Mick’s skin. He didn’t know what to say. He was just stunned that he was actually meeting him. 

Mick looked at him. For the first time in his life, he didn’t like the silence that hung in the air. “You okay there dork?” Nate smiled and pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing his mark. “Is it really that nice to be calling your soulmate a dork?” Mick sat his food aside, and put his hand over his name on Nate’s skin. He pulled him into his lap. “You’re like a more tolerable Haircut.” He cupped Nate’s cheek with the other hand. “Hell of a lot more cute too.”

No one on the ship had expected to ever see the ship’s arsonist like this. They were always so soft, and delicate with each other. Nate would wake up early and make them both breakfast. Mick would alway wake up when he smelled food, and come in there. Just to wrap an arm around Nate’s waist, and ask, “What’s cooking good lookin’?” Nate just smiled and turned his head to kiss him. “Pancakes, your favorite.”

Ever since that night with the sandwitches, Nate hadn’t been sleeping in his room. He slept right where he wanted to be, curled up in Mick’s arms. Mick loved having him here. He just wanted Nate to feel safe with him. Usually people like Nate, good people, didn’t exactly like him. This is what kept him up at night. He laid there one night, just holding Nate. He looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. He shifted a little,not meaning to wake him up. Nate stirred a bit. “Mh you okay?” He asked sleepily. Mick just shook his head. “Go back to sleep pretty boy” Nate bit his lip. “No, I’m not gonna sleep, if you’re lying there awake. What’s up Micky?” Mick kissed his forehead. “Just wanna keep you safe, beautiful.” Nate laid against his chest. “Mick, there is nowhere that makes me feel safer than being in your big strong arms. I love it.” He kissed him happily. “I love you.” Mick tensed. He’d never really heard anyone say that but he knew that without a doubt that his soulmate meant it. “I love you too pretty boy. Now let’s both go back to sleep.” Nate smiled and gave him one last kiss. “Sweet dreams, Mick.”


End file.
